Tears and Trust on Tatooine
by supermultifangirl
Summary: Ellanora Skywalker and her twin brother, Anakin, were born on a giant dust ball, imprisoned to a life of slavery and disappointment. Ella recalls her story with her own eyes, and the words of others. Yes, I gave Anakin a sister and the story is basically about her. Also, know that the story will deal with issues like slavery and yeah. One Shot story, with a continuous plot.
1. doll house

No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens

Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen.

"Ellanora!" He shouted chasing after his sister.

"Ani! Not now! I have to make lunch!" Though the girl was only three and could barely reach the stove; she had grown up far too quickly, and she was instructed to cook a fantastical meal for her mistress and her friends. She wasn't expected to do it alone, but none of her help had arrived yet, and she had wanted to start on it early. Her brother; however, had different plans.

"Come on Ell! Five minutes!" he spoke in Huttenese.

It was at that moment that help arrived, and Ellanora looked regretfully at her brother.

"We shall play later, Anakin. But I must work now."

Places, places, get in your places

Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces

It was 6:00 in the morning when I had to wake up. Of course, I was up long before that, a nightmare having tortured my body and brain in the night, leaving me withered and broken as I awoke. I had dreamt of Ani being separated from mother and me, never seeing us again. I dreamed of mother leaving me and being freed, leaving me in shackles and chains.

As Ani woke up, I plastered a smile on my face, pretending nothing was wrong.

"Good morning, 'o brother of mine!"

Everyone thinks that we're perfect

Please don't let them look through the curtains

"Boy get in here! Now!" Watto called for Anakin, causing frustration to grow inside of me. Anakin had stopped cleaning the bin, which he had been working on for the past twenty minutes and making hardly any progress, helping me identify some of the parts I was to be sorting into categories.

Ani gave me an apologetic look before turning on his heel and rushing out of the room to

I continued to work on sorting the junk, keeping tabs on the conversation in the other room to make sure Anakin wasn't in trouble.

"You're… a slave?" Those three words caused me to freeze in place. Because, yes, we were, but having it mentioned so casually and so yet brutally was actually quite painful.

"I am a person! My name is Anakin." He sounded defiant, but I knew he was nervous, I knew he was scared. He was a person, but he wasn't valued as such, and neither was I. I knew that, and Anakin did too.

Picture, picture, smile for the picture

Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?

A smile crossed my face. Anakin was being freed. Anakin was leaving, heading off-world to train to be a Jedi. I should be thrilled for him, so excited that he had this kind of amazing opportunity. In a way, I guess I was, but I also didn't want him to leave me and mother behind. It was a fair trade deal, though. One podracer wasn't enough for three slaves, not even two. But it was enough for one; enough for Anakin.

I forced a smile on my face. It might not be real, but as long as Anakin felt like we were happy for him, and that we didn't mind that he was going off, then he would go. And that was all that mattered.

Everyone thinks that we're perfect

Please don't let them look through the curtains

With Ani gone, I had more to do in Watto's shop. Everything was boring without him; the colors were gone from the world. I missed him.

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E

I see things that nobody else sees


	2. cry baby

_You've seemed to replace your brain with your heart_

 _You take things so hard and then you fall apart_

It was weird at first. I would get up near dawn, as per usual. I would head to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, as I was the best at it. I would make something simple, yet delicious.

I would pull three plates out of the cabinet as mother came into the room. I would await the sound of Anakin's feet racing into the room, drawn in by the scent of food.

Mother would just give me sad look and place one the plates back into the pantry, and suddenly everything came back, crashing down on me in a tidal wave, embracing me with buckets of truth and pain and sorrow.

I would blink back tears, fake a smile, and pretend I wasn't bothered.

 _You try to explain but before you can start_

 _Those cry baby tears come out of dark_

"I-I can explain!" I stared up at the man who seemed infinitely taller than me.

"What's there to explain, missy! You were caught stealing!" The beast grumbled his words, but I was still able to make out my native tongue, even with his heavy accent.

It was then that I burst into tears.

"What is the meaning of this!" The man slapped me across the face, grunting.

"Hey! You have to pay for that. Damage to personal property!" Watto's gruff voice came out from behind her. She sagged in relief. "Now she's going to put whatever she stole back, and we can forget about the fact that you'd be paying more than that thing is worth."

The shop owner grumbled out his insults, eventually walking back into his shop. I allowed myself a sigh of relief. Watto turned to me, a glare fixed on his face. I gulped audibly, following my master back to his shop.

 _Someone's turning the handle_

 _To that faucet in your eyes_

I wouldn't ever admit it, but I was an emotional wreck as soon as Anakin left. Everything seemed to be different. Watto had lost all his money, his best slave, and the will to live of another. Mom seemed to be holding herself together, but I doubt she could have taken it well. Was she hurting as much as I was? Was she okay with everything that happened? Or was she just better at hiding it than me? I knew it was for the greater good, and mother knew too.

So why did everything feel wrong? Why is it that just the mention of my brother could bring me to my knees in an emotional tirade, weeping like some kind of mess? Why couldn't I just be happy for him?

 _They're pouring out_

 _Where everyone can see_

Sometimes I would randomly start crying. I would be sitting at the table at home, or working in Watto's shop, or just wandering town when suddenly my eyes would tear, or I would break into these gross, ugly sobs. I never really knew what started it. Sometimes I felt so alone, sometimes I just missed the way things were. Everyone could see, tears racing down my cheeks, my eyes surrounded by rims of puffy red.

Some people would ask if I was okay.

Some people would turn the other cheek, pretending not to notice a pathetic slave girl was crying her heart out.

Some people would look at me in disgust, revolted by my presence and the reminder that slaves had feelings and emotions.

 _Your heart's too big for your body_

 _It's where your feelings hide_

 _They're pouring out_

 _Where everyone can see_

I gulped down a fresh set of tears welling in my eyes. I had eyed the protocol droid that Anakin had been building. Threepeo was incomplete, like everything else Anakin had left here on this rock. Just like me.

 _They call you cry baby, cry baby_

 _But you don't fucking care_

The girls in Mos Espa would sometimes laugh at me, and I would try to ignore them. After all, they were probably stuck here, just like me. Many of them were probably slaves or related to scumbags, which didn't really make them any better, in my book. It didn't matter what they thought of me.

I didn't care. I don't care.

 _Cry baby, cry baby_

 _So you laugh through your tears_

A bitter laugh ran through my being, in spite of the situation. I was on my way home from Watto's shop, when I saw some boys, probably not much older than me, whispering to each other.

"That's the wuss." I could hear one whisper to another.

A disgusted look overtook my face before I schooled my features back into the neutral. They could think what they wanted, it didn't matter to me.

But of course, it did matter, didn't it? My laugh was cynical and sarcastic, no humor to back it.

Why was life so unfair? Why was mother a slave? Why did she get pregnant? Why did Anakin get to become a Jedi? Why was I left here to rot? Why was I wasting my time complaining about why everything was wrong?

Oh right. Because my thoughts are the only thing that I seem to have control over, at this point.

 _Cry baby, cry baby_

' _Cause you don't fucking care_

I tried to hold in my tears. I stopped my sniffles. Oh how odd my tears looked, wet and salty, among the vastness of the dry and desolate desert.

 _Tears fall to the ground_

 _You just let them drown_


End file.
